Tied Together with a Smile
by PrettyLittleSwift
Summary: Ever since Blair's father left her mother turned abusive, along with her step-father. She's fleed California with her sister fearing for their lives.. They've come to the Upper East Side to start a fresh but is a scandal soon to arise?
1. The Life I wish I'd Never Had

**Tied Together with a smile.**

**Author~ **Loveyy.

**Show~** Gossip Girl

**Characters~ **Blair, Serena, Chuck, Penelope, Hazel, Jenny, Dan, Chuck, Nate, (own character) Anabelle.

**Couple~** Nate and Blair but eventually Chuck and Blair.

**Rating~** K+

**Synopsis~ **Ever since Blair's father left her mother turned abusive, along with her step-father. She's fleed California fretting for her life and also her younger step-sister Anabelle's life. They've come to the Upper East Side to start a fresh but is a scandal soon to arise? (AU)

_DISCLAIMER! In no way do I own gossip girl, no matter how much I wish. If I did I would have Chace Crawford all to myself ^sighs^. And I also don't own the song Tied Together with a Smile by Taylor Swift which will most definitely come into perfect affect with Blair's disorder, amazing song, actually all her songs are amazing!_

This is my first Gossip Girl fanfic so please offer all feedback, positive or constructive. Thankyou

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One; The Life I wished I'd never had**

I stepped out of the moist and hot taxi to smell the clean crisp smell of Manhattan air. We had just moved from California, running away from things that I really wanted to leave behind me. My mother & step-father were both abusive & uncaring, leaving myself and my step-sister Anabelle alone and in danger 24/7.

When we called up the palace hotel they told us that they only had a spare suite that cost $600 a night and also because of the fact that I was only 16 they were reluctant to give it to us but when I told her about our situation she was more then eager to help. She told me that no 16 year old should have to carry that kind of weight on her shoulders, the responsibility of protecting her sibling everyday.

I tried to be strong for Anabelle, but sometimes when I was in my bed in the hotel rooms, I would cry ever so softly making sure not to wake her. I had never really known the feeling of love, all I've felt is hurt, loneliness and sadness.

If things were like they should be I would be living in a grand house in California with a happy set of parents that would often let me invite friends over for sleepovers. I would have been able to spend days shopping with my mum and then always come to her about anything. But however much I dream it to be true, that's not the case.

The reality is that ever since my dad left my mother for his gay partner, life's never been the same. Mum turned to drugs and alcohol and this made her angry. Whenever we stepped a toe out of line, there was her hand ready to slap us, the belt ready to beat us. It turned even worse when her latest boyfriend Joe came along. You'd of thought that slapping a baby is wrong, he didn't care. He'd slap Anabella whenever she cried to much or when she woke him up in the middle of the night. You'd think that when you're a child you shouldn't have to worrying about your step dad crawling into your bed at night and force you to do horrible things you don't want to do.

When I told mum what he'd been doing to us she didn't believe us. She kicked us out onto the street for the night and when we made sure she was asleep we snuck into our rooms. Packed in all the precious belongings we had, the money that dad sent us routinely and left our abusive house for what we hoped would be the last time.

We've been on the run ever since, I saw news specials airing on the TV when I was booking a hotel room. Mum had put on a fake sob story about how she couldn't lose her kids after she lost her husband to another man. She even made Joe put in his 2 cents, acting horribly about all he ever wanted to do was get to know his darling wife's beautiful kids who had done a runner because they thought no one could ever replace their dad. I laughed coldly at this, Of course no one could replace him. My life would have been different if mum hadn't of invited that model over for tea.

I feel like the smile I plaster on my face as I get out of the car is fake, that its totally see through. I've only ever cried with Anabelle and that was once. Even though she's only 8 she undertsands what I'm going through and how hard it is to face each day.

I saw some kids laughing and giggling across the street. A group of 3 girls sitting on the curb, giggling 3 of them oogling at the guys playing running around with a frisbee. One of them with long straight blonde hair waved to me in a friendly manner, causing me to wave back the fake smile ever present on my face. She dragged a girl with her that looked practically identical and made her way over to say hello.

You could see the mock fighting the two girls were doing and I couldn't help but laugh.

It was the first time I had actually laughed in happiness in a long time.

This street was obviously going to be a good thing that happened to us.

When the two girls finally reached us the one that had waved pulled me into an extremely tight hug.

"Hi, I'm Serena and this is my friend Penelope." She told me, earning a slap from her friend.

"Whoops, sorry 'Pen'" she corrected herself. I laughed again. It made my insides feel all happy and mushy, I was really liking this place.

"Sorry about the hyper one here, what's your name?" Pen asked me, with a smile threatening to crack onto her face as Serena had gone over to drag all the other girls sitting down over.

"I'm Blair" I replied, as she hugged me. "that's my younger step-sister Anabelle."

She giggled and I called Anabelle over to say hi, they seemed to get along really well so I left them to talk.

I started to take everything out of the boot of the taxi and as I took out my suitcase I bumped into Serena.

"I'm really sorry" she said nicely. "Let me help you out."

She grabbed my makeup bag and placed it on the curb.

"By the way" she said before grabbing another bag "Welcome to to the beautiful upper east of Manhattan!"

**~Loveyy.**


	2. Who's Gossip Girl?

**Tied Together with a smile.**

**Author~**Loveyy.

**Show~** Gossip Girl

**Characters~**Blair, Serena, Chuck, Penelope, Hazel, Jenny, Dan, Chuck, Nate, (own character) Annabelle.

**Couple~** Nate and Blair but eventually Chuck and Blair.

**Rating~** K+

**Synopsis~**Ever since Blair's father left her mother turned abusive, along with her step-father. She's fled California fretting for her life and also her younger step-sister Annabelle's life. They've come to the Upper East Side to start a fresh but is a scandal soon to arise? (AU)

_DISCLAIMER! In no way do I own gossip girl, no matter how much I wish. If I did I would have Chace Crawford all to myself ^sighs^. And I also don't own the song Tied Together with a Smile by Taylor Swift which will most definitely come into perfect affect with Blair's disorder, amazing song, actually all her songs are amazing!_

This is my first Gossip Girl fanfic so please offer all feedback, positive or constructive. Thankyou

**Chapter 2; Who's Gossip Girl?**

After hauling all of Annabelle's and my own suitcases onto the luggage cart that the Concierge had politely wheeled out, I saw Serena throw me a quick smile and beckon me over to sit with them. I plastered my ever-present fake smile onto my face and walked over to them, carefully taking each and every step.

As I sat down I was bombarded with many questions. There were a few "Where are you from?", "Who are your parents" and "Is that your sister? She is so cute!" But only one of them didn't ask any questions, Serena had sat there with a sympathetic smile on her face, getting fed up with her group by the second.

"Guys, shut up! I'm sure the last thing that Blair wants to answer right now is a bunch of questions!" This definitely shut them up, I'd known this girl for about 10 minutes and she was already sticking up for me. Maybe I'd actually found someone that I could talk to about everyone.

It suddenly became very awkward, until I let out shy giggle and all heads turned to me. A short girl, with a tiny blonde bob snorted. "What are you laughing at? Your holding an out of fashion Marc Jacobs Purse that none of us would be caught holding. We should be laughing at you."

I didn't like this girl already and what she didn't realise that this was a next season Marc Jacob's purse that she would most likely buy in a couple of weeks. Even though my mother was the fallen fashion designer "Eleanor Waldorf" Annabelle and I still got amazing designer clothes for nothing.

"Actually" I started to reply, "This is next seasons Marc Jacob's. Think in a couple of weeks you'll be holding this and loving it and then I'll have next seasons. So I should actually be the one laughing at you." I gave a sweet smile as all the other girls stared at me in shock; the blonde one in particular had a bright rosy shade of red gracing her cheeks. I didn't like her, at all.

Serena started laughing and held her hand out to look at the bag. Just as I was handing it too her, a Frisbee came hurdling towards my head. Squealing slightly I braced myself for the impact of the Frisbee but was surprised when it never came. I opened up my eyes to see a beautiful brown pair looking at me.

"Sorry" he replied in a husky voice. He was gorgeous in a sexy sort of way, from his tousled brown hair down to his tartan scarf. He smirked and pulled away from me, holding out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Chuck Bass" he said right before he kissed my hand. I'd heard that name somewhere before, but I had absolutely no idea.

I didn't realise that I had been staring at him until I heard a small cough behind me. I turned around to see everyone laughing and Serena had a disgusted look on her face. She pulled me away after giving Chuck a look which said "go away" and pulled me back to sit with them.

"Gosh, Gossip Girl's going to have a field day with you." Penelope spoke up as the short blonde one rolled her eyes. "She's fresh meat, why wouldn't she? I mean not every new girl to the upper east side has bags not in season and gets a first hand introduction to 'the' Chuck Bass in a mere hour."

Who was Gossip Girl, and how was she going to have a field day with me? I was liked at my old school and sure a fair bit of Gossip was spread about me as I was Queen B there but there was never someone called Gossip Girl.

One of the girls noticed my discomfort and held out her hand.

"Jenny" she said as she shook it. She was sweet and looked like she didn't really fit in with this group. I started to bit my lip, too embarrassed to ask who this Gossip Girl was, but who cared what they thought, I was Blair Cornelia Waldorf and I had a righto know if a girl was gossiping about me.

"Jenny, who and what is Gossip Girl?" I asked quietly, knowing she and Serena were the only ones who heard it; the other girls were too immersed in conversation about a sale on at Bendel's.

"Gossip Girl" Serena started "Is a girl that blogs tons of Gossip about all of the rich Upper East Siders. Everything you do, anything you say, any secret you have, someone will eventually find out and tip her off then she posts it and everyone knows your secret.

This was something I'd never experienced before. There was a feeling of fear for Annabelle and myself forming in the pit of my stomach, what if someone found out about my mother and step-father abusing us? For god's sake, my own father and his partner don't know about it! He's living a completely oblivious life in his château in France with Roman.

"Don't worry though" Jenny told me. "She's been known to stretch the truth a lot. Most of the time a cover up story and her screwing up will get people to believe you rather then her."

Great, that made me feel loads better. This place was so different to back home. For a second I wanted to run back into my mothers arms and back to the place I knew. But then the reason why I left crossed my mind, and that idea totally left my head.

I gave them both a weak smile as Penelope stood up to make an announcement.

"Alright girls, we're going to Bendel's, care to join us?"

I shook my head, claiming I wanted to get Annabelle and I settled in first and Serena volunteered to say behind and help. I had told her it wasn't necessary, but she insisted saying It was the least she could to do help out.

We called over Annabelle and together the 3 of us walked into the Palace Hotel, my mind full of worry. What I didn't know was that a pair of gorgeous brown eyes were following me as I walked in the Hotel.

* * *

_AN~ I really hope that was good enough (:. & thankyou everyone for adding my story to story alert, favourite stories and for reviewing. I'm not going to say that I need 10 reviews to update because I write because I want to write, although feedback, (negative or positive) would be appreciated because then I know what you would like me to fix in the story or what I need to change._

**Loveyy****.**


	3. The Chuck Bass Effect

**Tied Together with a smile.**

**Author~**Loveyy.

**Show~** Gossip Girl

**Characters~**Blair, Serena, Chuck, Penelope, Hazel, Jenny, Dan, Chuck, Nate, (own character) Annabelle.

**Couple~** Nate and Blair but eventually Chuck and Blair.

**Rating~** K+

**Synopsis~**Ever since Blair's father left her mother turned abusive, along with her step-father. She's fled California fretting for her life and also her younger step-sister Annabelle's life. They've come to the Upper East Side to start a fresh but is a scandal soon to arise? (AU)

_DISCLAIMER! In no way do I own gossip girl, no matter how much I wish. If I did I would have Chace Crawford all to myself ^sighs^. And I also don't own the song Tied Together with a Smile by Taylor Swift which will most definitely come into perfect affect with Blair's disorder, amazing song, actually all her songs are amazing!_

This is my first Gossip Girl fanfic so please offer all feedback, positive or constructive. Thankyou

**Chapter 3; The Chuck Bass Effect. (Third person view, sort of)**

Stepping into the elegant and classy hotel, Blair felt right at home. The concierge tipped his hat and winked at her, causing her to really laugh for the first time in months. If she had known that she had a pair of eyes following her she would've grabbed Annabelle and jumped in the lift straight away, in fear that it was someone working for her mother. But instead she took her time, savouring every moment of it and chatting excitedly to Serena.

"Wow" was all she could breathe out. "This place is really amazing Serena, why does it feel so much like home already?"

The Blonde laughed and rolled her eyes, the palace felt like home to everyone. Hell, she'd been living here for the 2 months her mother had been married to Bart Bass and she knew where everything was, the best spots to sneak out and the best places to hide away from the world when she just needed to think, or get away from one certain step brother in particular.

Chuck Bass, the father of all that is evil and crude. He'd slept with basically all the senior girls at Constance and was still wanting more. He was rarely at their penthouse but when he showed up, it was hell.

There was screaming and bickering and accusing each other of sleeping with other peoples respective boyfriends/girlfriends. Sure Serena had gone of the rails a while back but there was no way she would try anything like that now.

Completely oblivious to the fact that Serena had wondered off into her revere, Blair headed to reception to check in, also remembering to ask what were the contact numbers for the upper class elementary and primary school.

Putting on the sweetest face she knew she could pull she walked up to the desk and elegantly tapped the bell, waiting for service to arrive.

She waited, and waited, and waited, and waited until the sweet smile fell off her face and she began to ding the bell impatiently. Laughing quietly at her older sisters antics, Anabelle walked up too the front desk and grabbed her hand restraining Blair from seeming like a spoiled brat.

"Wow, the service is sure getting shitter here as each minute goes on." Blair spun around and her eyes locked with the chocolate ones with the man she had met before. Her legs melted to jelly, there was such intensity and tension that she wanted too run up and kiss the man she'd met not even an hour ago.

"Chuck Bass, isn't it?" she asked politely trying to wipe the star struck look off her face. Her attempt obviously wasn't very good and she received a smirk, that looked strangely familiar.

'I've seen it somewhere before, and I've heard about him, why can't I remember how & why I know about him?' she thought to herself, allowing him too step closer to her in the process.

There bodies were almost touching, the intensity could've exploded right then and there.

To any passerby they looked exactly like the perfect couple, a match made in heaven, two pieces of the puzzle that fit together. But if you looked closely you'd see they were complete strangers, one with a conflicted decision to keep running or stay here, and the other a womanizer who drowns his misery's in women, drugs and booze.

But from Serena Van De Woodsens point of view, this was wrong. Totally wrong.

She liked Blair and it seemed like she had finally found a friend she could talk to, and a friend that could stand her own ground. It seemed like she could be quick witted when she wanted to be, but she also seemed fragile like one word could break her.

And if Chuck used her, then she'd hate Serena because she was unfortunately related to Chuck.

Deciding to break up their moment, Serena walked over with her head held high, heels sounding against the marble floor. Upon reaching them she cleared her throat and Blair looked down with a rosy red blush gracing her cheeks while Chuck stood his ground and gave his step sister a look that could kill. She responded by raising her eyebrows and turned too face Blair.

"How about I get you upstairs to meet my mom and she'll get you both set up for school tomorrow, then we can come down and check you in?" she told her, Lily wouldn't mind, she was all for Serena being friends with someone who wasn't whiny and bratty like Penelope and Hazel.

Looking tormented Blair looked at Chuck, then Annabelle and then Serena before nodding her head, replying with a short but sweet "Sure." She walked over with Annabelle and together they picked up their suitcases and walked back to the Van De Bass siblings.

Meanwhile, the bickering between Chuck & Serena had already started. Nothing could stop the insults flying, except maybe a text from a certain someone. As both their phones buzzed with the sound of a new message they pulled them out and took a look at Gossip Girls update.

_Well look what we have here. One new girl being graced with the presence with our one and only Chuck Bass. Be careful new girl, you look nice and pure, but too much alone time with this womanizer is going to get you nowhere. One special of extra scandal coming up._

_Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

Taking Serena's phone out of her hand, Blair read the message noticing the picture above was an image of her and Chuck, their gaze smouldering and private. Skimming through the message she realised where she'd seen him before, he was Charles Bartholomew Bass.

The notorious womanizer of the Upper East side, who spent more time bedding girls then thinking of things worthwhile.

She'd heard her mother talking about him in happier times. She'd just returned from a Fashion Show in New York and had told Blair all about him. At the time he was only 15 and he was trying to seduce a Victoria's Secret Model. She'd also heard that he uses girls and then throws them out in the morning without a word. Even in California he had a reputation, and not a good one at all.

Finally taking another look at the above picture she realised how awful she looked. Her face was pale white and her mess of brown curls was in a disarray. Her stomach looked awful and her dress clung to her in all the wrong places. Something had to be done if she wanted to make the same impression that she had in California. She was the Golden Child, the rich bitch, and the beautiful one. Sure if you were awful too her she'd plot and get you back twice as hard, but she could be nice to anyone who was nice to her, but she almost always turned down dates from the guys at her school. They were all hot, brainless jocks. But if she wanted someone they had to be able to converse about something other then football, basketball or sex.

Glaring at Chuck as she gave Serena back her phone she grabbed her sisters hand and followed Serena too the elevator, leaving Chuck standing pissed off and bewildered, appreciating the body walking away from him.

_AN// Hi guys, I know its been heaps long since I updated and its not that much longer but I tried the best I could to get one done. My lifes been pretty hectick, I've had dance competitions, my dance concert, term 3 tests, my party, dance workshops, rehersals and now I have my yearly exams approaching the end of this week and all of next week. Hopefully after that I will start to update more (if im not lounging by the beach working on my tan :))) ). Summer's approaching & the beach is the place too be, so if I'm not at my computer screen writing an update I'm either there, shopping, outside, or with my friends. I really do apologise again! Feedback would be helpful by the way, I really would like too know what you're thinking and what I could improve on!_

_Thnx, Iz._


End file.
